


Keep Your Love Around Me

by brissajd



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:28:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24280582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brissajd/pseuds/brissajd
Summary: Jungwoo will always, always be there for Jaehyun.
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Kim Jungwoo
Comments: 2
Kudos: 104





	Keep Your Love Around Me

**Author's Note:**

> Quick drabble bc of recent events and I cannot stop thinking abt jaewoo cuddling and Jungwoo comforting Jaehyun.

It’s the day before their big comeback and the news couldn’t have come at a worst time. Everyone’s already scolded him, as much as they’d be allowed to. Taeyong telling him to be more careful, Doyoung telling him to not be so stupid, and their manager saying he’ll get the company to release a statement soon. It’s barely 11a.m. and Jaehyun has the whole day to drown in his thoughts and wallow in self-pity.

The statement is released two hours later but he’s still not at ease despite everyone, especially Jungwoo, reminding him that everything will be okay, they’ll get through this. Taeil most importantly reminds him that things like these happen and it’s not the worse thing he could’ve done; it doesn’t make him feel better.

He stays in bed for the time being, luckily having time to rest after the concert to prepare for the comeback live stream the next day. Jungwoo is with him for some time but Jungwoo has his own life and he won’t tend to him every minute. He does check on him often, more than Jaehyun could even ask for. He feels like the whole word is crashing down on him, as dramatic as it sounds. He fucked up and he knows that but how can he possibly explain that to everyone, especially the members.

At 7p.m. he texts Taeyong that he wants to talk to everyone, they arrive on the tenth floor a few minutes later. He makes them sit in the living room as he stands in front of the television, looking like he’s about to give the most important speech of his life; it sure feels like it.

He apologizes and says that he should have been more careful. He apologizes if it ruins their comeback, if they lose fans in the process, if it makes them feel like they can’t trust him. Maybe he’s overreacting but how can he possibly be when it feels like every single person who has promised to be there for him, has turned their backs on him.

The members remind him that it’s okay, that everything will be fine and proceed to give him a hug. Jungwoo is sitting on the farthest corner of the couch, giving him the most reassuring smile. Jaehyun can’t even take it in all the way since Haechan is giving him the tightest bear hug. Jungwoo gets up at the end, waiting for the rest of the members to go back to their proper dorm before going to stand next to him. He wraps his arm around Jaehyun’s waist and pinches him on his side, a small action to let him know he’s there. Jaehyun smiles at him before leaning into him, almost slamming his head into Jungwoo’s chest as he wraps his arms around him. Jungwoo wraps his around Jaehyun’s neck and the smell of their laundry detergent mixed with Jungwoo’s natural smell is enough to calm Jaehyun down.

“Let’s eat dinner, Jaehyunie.” Jungwoo whispers into his hair and Jaehyun groans before getting up, grabbing Jungwoo’s hand as he walks towards the kitchen. The dorm auntie has made Jaehyun’s favorite dish and he thanks her for being so sweet to them, despite everything going on. It’s only him, Jungwoo and Yuta since Taeil and Mark decided to eat what Taeyong has cooked in their dorm. Yuta sits next to Jaehyun and Jungwoo opposite of them, they play footsies the whole time and Yuta pretends to act like he doesn’t know what’s going on.

They thank the auntie for the delicious dinner and Yuta heads to his room, mentioning something about a new show he wanted to start. Jungwoo gets up first to help with the dishes and Jaehyun stays at the table, staring at the decorations and knick knacks set up around the kitchen. He’s never noticed how many little details are around their dorm, it’s nice, it’s the only feeling of home he has right now and seeing Jungwoo laugh with the auntie causes his stomach to flutter.

They finish up soon enough, heading to their room around 9:30p.m. It’s quiet and Jaehyun goes over to put on one of his calmer records, he changes his shirt into a softer one and when he turns around he sees Jungwoo laying on his bed. Jaehyun smiles and heads over, Jungwoo reaching at him with his arms like a baby. He gets under the covers and automatically tucks his head into Jungwoo’s neck, it feels like home. Jungwoo wrapping his arms around him, bringing him so close Jaehyun can hardly breathe but he doesn’t want it any other way. He feels himself drifting off as Jungwoo rubs circles on his back, scratching it lightly under his shirt. Their legs are tangled and all he can feel, smell, and breathe is Jungwoo. He is surrounding him, his presence being the most comforting thing he’s had in years.

Jungwoo kisses his head from time to time. They don’t have to say anything, Jungwoo has said all that he has to say just by being there for Jaehyun. Eventually, Jaehyun looks up at Jungwoo, who also seems like he’s drifting off to sleep. Jaehyun leans up and kisses him softly on the lips, something he’s been wanting to do all day but it didn’t feel like the right time. Jungwoo kisses him back, on his lips, on the corner of his mouth, on his cheek, and finally on his eyelid.

“I love you, always remember that.” Jungwoo tells him, in his softest and quietest voice. Jaehyun can’t help but smile, can’t help but feel wetness prick his eyes. He knows with Jungwoo here he can get through anything, with Jungwoo and his members by his side.

“Thank you, for being here. I love you so much.” Jaehyun is barely whispering but Jungwoo can hear him perfectly clear, bringing him tighter against him and squeezing. Jaehyun laughs against his chest.

“I can’t breathe you know.” Jaehyun taps on his back and Jungwoo leans down to his level, burying himself into Jaehyun’s neck in return, tickling him in the process. Jaehyun lets out the biggest laugh he has all day and it’s music to Jungwoo’s ear.

“There you are.” Jungwoo says smiling and leans back up on his arm, he attacks Jaehyun again but this time kissing him again. They stay wrapped up in each other for the rest of the night, watching funny videos on Jungwoo’s phone and kissing each other inbetween. Jaehyun knows things won’t get better in a day and he knows he’ll have to write a formal apology to feel at peace but for now, being next to Jungwoo is enough to make him feel better. They’ll get through this and anything else together, especially if Jungwoo is there by his side.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading, pls support Jaehyun and NCT always  
> (；ω；)


End file.
